


Monster Mayhem

by ToniTheMink



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Monsters, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniTheMink/pseuds/ToniTheMink
Summary: While the Babylon Rogues are searching a legendary king's buried treasure, Storm comes across a beautiful canary and instantly falls for her... but Wave suspects something isn't right with this girl, and soon comes to find that she and her team are heading into deep trouble!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written back in 2014, reuploading onto AO3.
> 
> All Sonic related characters (c) SEGA  
> Jewel the Canary (c) Toni the Mink
> 
> Inspired by the "Real Adventures of Johnny Quest" episode "Eclipse"

The tomb of the great King Bergustein.... Legend has it that it was deep in the ruins of Dustopolis, an ancient kingdom located in the middle of the Dust Hill Desert, miles from Central City. No one ever knew if this king really existed, but why else would Jet drag the Babylon Rogues all the way over there? Learning if the great king ever walked the earth was a great importance....

After all, the legend says he was buried with all that treasure! Coins, jewels, riches galore!

 

"Right here, team!" Jet announced, hopping off his Extreme Gear in excitement, "This! THIS is the place!" Studying the map, he grinned widely as he glanced back up at sandy area around him, breathing in the hot air. "Our destiny awaits.... NOW START DIGGING!!!"

Immediately, he tossed the map aside and started shoveling around him. Storm, his big, gray-feathered lunk of a right-hand man, stepped off his own Gear and followed suit. "Yes sir, boss!"

Wave, having a more sensible side (as well as a brain), wasn't nearly as enthusiastic. She suspiciously grabbed the map Jet had threw aside and looked it over. "Jet..." she sighed, "I know I'm repeating myself here, and I know you're just going to ignore me again... But I really don't think that the 'Great King Bergustein's tomb is here... Heck, how do we even know there WAS a great King Bergustein to begin with? For all we know, it could have been some little fangirl's idea for a stupid fanfic?"

"Come on, Wave!" Jet huffed as he shoveled at the sand, "We haven't had any leads in months! We need a good score! And there's plenty of proof that this King Bergustein existed and we're at his gravesite!"

"And what solid proof do we have this is it?" Wave questioned.

"Just look at the map!" shouted Jet, "It brings us right here, where the guy was buried!"

"We don't know that for sure," groaned Wave, "The guy who sold us this map seemed pretty shady."

"You mean that purple weasel I bumped into?" Storm piped in, "He didn't seem so bad. He was really friendly, and he had a nice smile!"

"That giant tooth hardly constitutes as a 'nice smile'," Wave shuddered, "He kinda set off alarms with me. You sure he didn't rip us off?"

"HAH!" Jet laughed, "If anything, WE'RE gonna rip HIM off once we find all this treasure!"

Wave studied the map once more. "Jet... I hate to break it to you, but this map was designed years ago, when the city was still standing."

"Yeah. That means it's authentic, right?"

"Right..."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't think this is the tomb of King Bergustein... this ground is the remains of an old Burger King."

Jet stopped shoveling. "Burger King...?"

"Yep."

"NO!" the hawk gritted his teeth and shoveled furiously, "I did NOT fly halfway across the world and give up all my savings for that stupid map just to be made a fool of! KEEP SHOVELING! I'm sure there's treasure here!!"

"Maybe we'll find a secret recipe for the perfect Whopper!" Storm gleamed.

"Shut up and keep digging!" growled Jet, "You too, Wave! Quit sitting around and help us, or you're not getting your cut!"

Wave turned away in a huff. "You're welcome to my share of nothing..."

Jet and Storm glanced over at each other, and gave greedy grins. "More for us!!!" they cheered as they continued their shoveling. Wave gave a hopeless sigh, shaking her head in exasperation. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing when a high-pitch shriek rang out. Glancing over, they saw a yellow figure in the distance, running away in the desert, while not far behind her, a darker figure gave chase. "What's going on over there?" Wave wondered.

"Storm, can you see?" Jet asked.

The albatross, his eyes sharper than his teammates, leaned forward for a better look... and his heart began beating faster at the sight.

The yellow figure was a canary, and a beautiful one at that. Bright yellow feathers, a silky blue cocktail dress, and her hair hanging over her eyes, which were filled with fright. "Heeeelp!" she cried, "Save me!"

Storm didn't waste a second shoving his allies aside and grabbing his Extreme Gear, racing forward. "Coming!!!"

"Storm, wait!" Wave called after him.

"Yeah, who d'you think you are knocking me over?!" Jet shouted, "Get back here, you big lunk!"

"Never mind, Jet!" said Wave, grabbing her own Extreme Gear and taking to the skies, "We need to help him! Come on!"

"Just who's leader around here?!" Jet cried out, but begrudgingly did as told.

As the three raced in, they got a better look at the figures, including the dark one chasing the canary. It moved quickly, hovering closer to the canary, a long, silver-tipped spear pointed at her. Storm narrowed his eyes and accelerated his board, in hopes to save the girl before the spear could strike, when suddenly-

Everything rumbled around as from the sands, a ginormous snake-like monster shot out, its head knocking hard into the dark figure, sending it toppling to the ground. Its black cloak covered its body whole.

The Rogues' attention, however, was on the enormous creature. "What on Mobius is THAT thing?!" Jet cried.

"A Mobian Sand Snake!" Wave yelped, "I thought those things were only a legend!"

"Just like King Bergustein!" said Jet, "Still think that's not true either?!"

"Not now, Jet!" shouted Wave, "Look out!!" 

The two zinged in opposite directions as the sand snake dove back into the sand, shaking the earth hard once more as it traveled underground. The cloaked figure slowly sat back up, and rubbed its head... and was sent flying across the horizon when the sand snake surfaced once more and shot into the air. It twisted around and aimed for the sand again, only this time, the yellow canary was sitting in the way.

"Heeelp meeee!" she wailed as the snake got closer, its wide mouth open and ready to swallow her whole...

Had Storm not shot in on his gear and scoop her up in his strong arms, zipping away as the sand snake dove back into the sands. Twisting around, he rode towards Wave, dumping the canary on top of the purple swallow, and knocking her over in the process. "Hold her for me!"

"Uggh!" Wave grunted, falling backwards on the board with the yellow canary in her lap. Sitting upwards, she glared at the girl on top of her, who merely stared back, as if studying her. "Yes?" she snarled, "Can I help you?"

"Oh..!" the canary blinked, and blushed, "So sorry, I was just-"

"Get off me!"

The ground rumbled again as the monster prepared to jump out once again. Storm hovered above, hands stretched out. "Storm, what'er ya doing?!" Jet cried from below.

"Stand back, boss!" Storm called back, "I've got this!"

The sand snake burst out of the sand, jumping to the skies, and taking Storm completely in the mouth.

"Storm!!!" Jet and Wave cried in unison.

The canary placed her hands on his cheeks in worry. "Oh dear..!"

But something happened... The albatross wasn't swallowed. Instead, the snake appeared to be hovering where Storm would have stood, and the sides of his cheeks expanded and stretched as fists tried to break through. The snake's head jolted from side to side violently, until finally, the jaws were pried open, and with a yell, Storm stretched it wide open.

Everyone on the ground watched in amazement as Storm grabbed the sand snake by the top jaws and threw it back to the ground. Sprawled in the sand, Storm used his gear to shoot downward at full speed with his fist extended. He struck the sand snake with such force, the ground around them shook even harder and the sand below them collapsed. Jet and Wave used their gears to hover back to the sky, with the canary holding ever-so tightly onto Wave. 

The snake sank back into the sand, as Storm rose above on his gear. The monster twisted, turned, and returned underground. The earth shook slightly, but soon it lightened up until finally, it stopped completely. It was gone for good.

Storm brushed his hands up and down triumphantly. "Nuttin' to it!"

"Nice job, Storm!" Jet grinned.

"Yeah, not half bad if I say so myself," said Wave, "But don't be so reckless next time. What made you go all Rambo all the sudden?"

"My hero!"

Wave was suddenly shoved to the side as the canary raced over to Storm, wrapping her arms around his big waist, "You were soooo brave!"

Storm gave a goofy grin and rubbed the back of his head. "Aw, shucks," he blushed.

Wave crossed her arms, "Oh give me a break."

"Thank you soooo much for saving me!" the canary sighed, leaning her head against the bashful Storm's chest.

"Yeah, whatever," said Wave as she and Jet turned away.

"Come on, Storm, let's get back to work," Jet ordered. He and Wave stopped in their tracks noticing their third companion wasn't following. Jet turned his head back. "Storm..?"

He got annoyed at the sight of the canary with her arms around Storm's neck, smooching his cheek over and over and over, while Storm stood there oggling her with his tongue hanging out of his beak.

"STORM!!!"

"Huh, wuh?" Storm looked up suddenly, and the canary dropped back to her feet, "Oh, sorry, boss." He stepped forward, but the canary took a hold on his hand.

"Where're you going in such a big hurry?"

"Oh, uh, the boss is calling me," he replied, "I gotta do what he says."

"Do you have to?" the canary batted her pretty little eyelids. This was enough for the albatross to grin stupidly and turn back to face her once more.

"Yes he DOES!" Jet seethed, "Let's GO, Storm!"

"No, please!" the canary cried, "Don't leave me alone! All these scary myths all over the place! I'm afraid to go home all alone..."

"Awwww, you poor thing," Storm placed his big hands around her little waist and lifted her into the air. "Don't worry, Storm will protect you."

The canary giggled. "Thank you, Storm..."

"AHEM," Jet stepped a little closer to the couple, "If Storm knows what's good for him, Storm will drop the chick and get back to our digging ground."

Wave, however, was curious, "What 'myths' are you talking about?"

"Oh, all these horrible monsters have been popping out all over the city!" she replied, "There I was, minding my own business in the park, when poof! Out of nowhere, I'm being chased by the evil ghost of King Bergustein!"

Jet blinked. "King Bergustein? The legendary king? That cloaked figure was his spirit?"

"Oh yes. He comes out when the moon is full!"

"But it's a bright, sunny day right now," Wave observed.

"He hangs around regardless, until the moon starts to wane."

Jet looked around nervously. "I hope he's not mad that we're digging up his tomb..."

"It's possible!" cried the canary, "He's been scaring people all over Central City! He chased me into the desert!"

Wave skeptically lowered her eyelids. "All the way from the city..? In THOSE heels?" she nodded towards the blue stilettos the canary wore.

"It was mostly adrenaline, I assure you," said the canary, "Ohhh, I'm so exhausted and hot!" she suddenly fell into Storm's direction, having the albatross catch her.

"Awww, boss!" he cried, "We can't leave her all by herself! We gotta help her!"

"She got here herself, she can get back herself," Jet moaned.

"But boss!"

"No arguing!" Jet stomped back to the tomb, "There's no way I'm splitting the treasure four ways!"

"Oh there's no need to split with me," the canary smiled, "I'm already rich."

In a split second, Jet had twisted back and zipped right in front of her, taking a hold of her hand. "Rich, you say?"

The canary giggled. "And if you want, I will reward you handsomely for rescuing me."

"NOW you're talking!" Jet grinned, "What're we standing around here for?? Let's get her home!"

Jet grabbed his Extreme Gear and took to the skies. Storm tossed his own gear into the air as it hovered in front of him. "May I?" he held out his arms to the canary. She smiled flirtatiously and nodded, allowing him to scoop her up in his arms and followed his boss. 

Wave watched, unimpressed. But seeing she had nowhere else to go, and she'd rather not stay around an old fast-food joint, she shook her head, grabbed her gear, and followed her teammates. "Men..."


	2. Chapter 2

The canary, introducing herself as Jewel along the way, directed the Rogues how to get back to her place. It was far across town, all the way on the other end, past the river, into the more marshy area. A private little place to call home, away from the more industrial sections of the city.

The mansion itself was quaint, if not a bit cryptic. It looked as if no one had lived here in years, though Jewel explained she just rarely received visitors and spent more time going out shopping than staying home to tidy up.

But she still had her many servants, who greeted her and the Rogues at the front gate. "Welcome home, Miss Jewel," they announced as they opened doors for the crew and led them inside the mansion.

"Thank you," Jewel grinned, "Please tidy up the dining room and fire up the stoves. We'll be having guests for lunch today."

"Then we'll get that 'handsome reward' you promised, right?" Jet grinned, slightly drooling from the side of his beak.

"Of course," Jewel answered, "The richest kind."

 

 

"Mmmm, isn't this turkey rich in flavor??" Jewel swooned as she savored the taste of her lunch.

Jet and Wave stared uneasily into their lunch. The thought of birds eating other birds made them quite uncomfortable deep down. Storm, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind one bit and had already gobbled down three servings, and was working on the next. "You said it, darling!" he chimed, "The meat's so tender and succulent!"

"And you haven't lived until you tried my family's chocolate pudding parfait!" Jewel proudly announced.

Wave took a small bite. "Mediocre at best..." she muttered.

Jet slammed his fist on the table, "Forget the food!" he shouted, "When are you gonna give us that reward??"

"Reward?" Jewel answered, "You're eating it..."

"FOOD?!" Jet snarled, "THAT'S how you say thank you?!?!"

Wave nudged him to settle down. The hawk sat back, but anger was still present in his face.

"I'm sorry," Jewel innocently placed her spoon to her tiny beak, "I thought I would treat you to my specialties as a way to say thank you for saving me... If it's my money you all want-"

"No, no, no!" Storm jumped from his seat, "The food is wonderful! I love all you did for us!"

"Despite she didn't do a thing," Wave murmured, "The servants did..."

"Don't mind Jet," Storm continued, "He's just cranky because he thought he was getting a lot of money and ended up digging a hole at an old Burger King."

"It's NOT a Burger King!!" Jet shouted once more, "It's the tomb of old King Bergustein!!! I know it is! I can feel it in my feathers!"

"Be careful not to make him mad," said Jewel, "I think he may be upset that you're digging at his grave... No wonder he popped into Central City just recently."

"I thought it was because it was a full moon," said Wave.

"Oh. That too."

"Whatever!" Jet stood from his seat and turned out, "If I'm not getting paid here, I may as well go where I know I'll strike it rich! Let's go, Rogues!"

"Jet!" Storm shouted, "Don't you dare walk out on Jewel without at least thanking her for her hospital... uh, hospice... er, uh...."

"Hospitality, shnookums," Jewel smiled, placing a hand on Storm's.

Jet stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned around. "Excuse me...?"

"You heard me, Jet!"

"Jet..?" the green hawk began to snarl, "First off, that's 'BOSS' to you! Second..." He turned and stormed back to the albatross, pointing his finger, "Who do you think you are talking to your BOSS like that?!"

"I'm sorry, Jet," Storm remained stern, "But you're still acting like the child you are! Jewel means a lot to me, and you should show her some respect!"

"Means a lot?" Wave stood from her own seat, "You just met the girl!"

"I know, but it seems like we instantly connected!" Storm sighed dreamily, "Once my eyes fell upon her beauty, I fell instantly in love! There's no better girl for me!"

"And I was immediately drawn to his big, burly strength and heroic bravery!" Jewel slipped her arm into his. "Stormy-kins is the greatest, sweetest, nicest guy I've ever met! I'm the luckiest girl in the world!"

"No, puddin' pie, I'M the lucky one," Storm picked her up by the waist and nuzzled his beak into her neck. The canary giggled and cuddled back.

Wave rolled her eyes and turned her head in disgust. "Gag me with a spoon," she snarked.

"Well fine!" Jet hissed, "If you wanna goo-goo-gaa-gaa your new girlfriend, see if I care! Come on, Wave! We'll split this treasure fifty fifty!"

Wave face-palmed. "Jet, I told you, there's no treasure. You're wasting your time!"

"Grrrr... some team I got! Fine! All for me then!" Jet snatched up his Extreme Gear and took off out the front door.

"Jet, hold on a second!" Storm tried to call out, but Jewel held onto his hand. 

"Stormy-poo," she said, "Just let him go. He only wants to play outside. You'll catch up with him later."

The big albatross looked down at her with a bright smile. "You're right, Jewely-Wooly!"

"I'm always right, Stormy-Wormy!"

"Juu-Juu-Puu-Puu!"

"My widdle Stormy-Wuu-Wuu"

"My jell-o pudding pie!"

"My big, strong alby-walby!"

"Ohhh knock it off!" Wave cried, "You're making me sick!" She turned away and grabbed her own Extreme Gear.

This time, it was Jewel that got worried. "Oh! You're not leaving already, are you?"

"I wouldn't want to disturb your precious pet talk hour!"

"Oh, but... but... but the demons!" Jewel cried, "They're suddenly popping up all over the place! Aren't you worried that King Bergustein might chase you too?"

"I'd rather take my chances with the creepy king ghost," the swallow spat, "Call me when bedtime's over for you two!"

"Wait, Wave!" Jewel pleaded, "Don't go! I... I get so lonely!"

"But banana-beak!" Storm mewed, "I'm here for you!"

"Oh... oh, yes, you are, Beary-boo, I know you are... But you're all the only friends I've ever had. I would love to have another girl to bond with. We could clip our wings, trim our feathers, gossip about the guys..."

None of this impressed the swallow. If anything it did the opposite. "Sorry, I ain't that kinda girl," she said, "Storm, don't keep Jet waiting too long. You know how he has those tantrums if you don't do what he asks." She eyed him hard, "I'm a little surprised at you, to be honest, talking to him the way you did."

"Aw, Wave, I didn't mean any harm," said Storm, "It's just... Well... I dunno..." Clueless, he glanced down at Jewel, as if she was the reason... In a way, she was, but to say it out loud would sound so negative! What's so wrong about being in love??

Wave glanced over at Jewel as well. She seemed to understand, staring coldly at her. "I get it, Storm. No need to explain. Catch you lovebirds later..." she grunted, throwing her board to the ground and taking off out the door.

Storm and Jewel watched her leave sadly. "Gee," Storm sighed, twiddling his fingers, "I hope the guys aren't mad at me..."

"Oh Stormy-woo," Jewel wrapped her arms around the big bird's waist, "They just need time to accept our new relationship! Just stand your ground, and they'll give you respect, and soon, we'll all be one big happy family!"

Storm chinned up almost instantly. "You really think so?"

"I know so!" Jewel leaned closer, batting her eyelids at him once more. "Stormy?"

"Yes, my precious treasure?"

"Let's go shopping!"

 

 

Fortunately for Wave, no demons or dead kings came popping out from around the corner. 

In fact, nothing did.

This city was tasteless and boring. She spent the entire day checking out every corner of the city, but so far, there were no leads, no mysteries, no treasures, or anything. Just some tourist attractions for the great Dusty Desert and the ruins of Dustopolis. Real or not? What difference did that make? This place may as well be named Dullsville!

Where in the world did Jet disappear to? Probably went back to that stupid so-called tomb. He'd probably end up digging the entire night into morning at this rate. For a destined leader, he was so immature. Why couldn't SHE be leader? Things would actually get done and they'd be rich by the end of the day! With the way Jet leads them, he may as well hand the reigns over to Storm...

Speaking of the big guy, where was he as well? Probably still with that Jewel chick.... Brrr... Something about that canary rubbed Wave's feathers the wrong way. She really didn't like that girl for some reason. She was girly, she was weak, she was ditzy, she was over-sexualized... 

But there was something even deeper about it... Like she was concealing some dark secret. Wave hated the way she so quickly had Storm wrapped around her little finger. Perhaps he wasn't the first guy she had done that to... 

Sure, she seemed genuinely upset when Wave wanted to leave. Why? Wave had made it abundantly clear that she didn't much care for Jewel. Did she really want her approval? Or did she really think she could pull Wave down to a new low that Storm was ignorantly waddling in?

Nope. She hated her. And Storm may have fallen for her ruse, but she won't. 

At least she could count on Jet's love for money and wealth to not go down that path... Not that that was much better. The bird-brain was digging at an old Burger King joint for Pete's sake!

A high-pitch giggle interrupted her thought process. She slowed her gear down, noticing she had flown in the park, and just before her, skipping down the walkway was Jewel herself, happily swinging her purse around. She looked behind herself to see Storm trotting behind her, his arms filled with bags from shoe stores, and boxes of new clothing in his hands.

Wave quickly hid behind a bush, careful not to let herself be seen. She didn't want to end up in their company... Well, not so much Storm, but that damn Jewel's anyway, who, for whatever reason, wanted her to be her new BFF.

Curiously, though, she peaked out to see the two approach a picnic table. Storm dropped all of Jewel's new purchases on the table and wiped his brow. "Whew!"

"Oh, what a big, strong man you are!" Jewel chimed, "Carrying all those bags for me. You're such a gentleman."

"Awww, I would move all the mountains on the world for you, my little buttercup," Storm sighed happily.

"Oh, Storm, you're the sweetest, more darling bird I've ever met," Jewel leaned up and nuzzled her beak against his. Wave cringed and stuck her tongue out at no one in particular, if only to just get that horrible mental taste out of her mouth.

Still, she couldn't find herself to leave them at peace, or even look away.... It was so pathetic, it was like watching a train wreck!

"Thank you for buying me all these wonderful gifts," Jewel smiled, taking her seat.

"Awwww, whatever makes my Jubilee happy," Storm chimed.

Jewel patted him on the head, "What a good boy you are, Stormy-woo-woo-kins!"

Wave seethed. Disgusting!!! This girl claims to be rich with all the fancy food and servants, and yet has Storm use whatever little cent he has to buy her all these things! No wonder she's got nice things! Her riches probably came from poor suckers like Storm!

"D'aaaaaaw.... my little Jewely-snuuu..."

"My snicker-doodle..."

"My woo-woo..."

"My big cuddly teddy bear..."

"My little peanutty butter..."

Yeeesh.... A really BAD and deadly train wreck....

"My Stormy-wormy-wooby-doo..."

"ENOUGH!" Storm suddenly jumped from his seat, "I can't take this anymore!!!"

Wave grinned. Finally, he was going to give Jewel the biggest diss she so painfully deserved!

"I can't stand you... not being my wife!!!"

Jewel gasped. "What??"

Wave cringed. "What?!"

Storm took Jewel's hand and bent a knee, "Jewel, my love, my darling, my angel, my lemon-cream pie... Will you be my bride?"

"Ohhh Stormy-kins!" Jewel gasped, "This is all so sudden...."

"If you need more time, Sunshine, then-"

"YES!" Jewel suddenly cried, "I will!"

"Oh Jewel!" Storm had tears pouring down his cheeks, "You've made me so happy!"

"I'm so happy too!" Jewel chimed. Storm leaned in for a passionate kiss... but his beak made contact with Jewel's palm instead. "But we're missing something... my engagement ring!"

"Oh, whoops!" Storm chuckled, "Let me go get that for you!" He stood up and raced out of the park, "Stay right there, bunny-boo! I'll be right back!"

"Make sure it's a white diamond, 100 carat on a gold band!" Jewel called back.

That did it... Storm was a dummy, but he was still Wave's friend! She'll be damned if she just stood there and allowed that shallow gold-digger take advantage of him! She stepped from the bush, tromped towards the canary, cracking her knuckles...

And was suddenly yanked back behind the bush by her top. "Wha..?! Hey!" Wave angrily turned around, "Who d'ya think you are, grabbing me like that?! Why I oughta-"

She trailed off, and her anger melted to fear as she got a good look at what was in front of her... There stood a dark figure, wearing a black hooded cloak, staring back at her with a cold blue eye, and the other covered with long, green hair...

The Ghost of King Bergustein!!!


	3. Chapter 3

              Wave stood there, frozen with fear, minus the shaking... In front of her stood the ghost of King Bergustein, the one she didn't think was real, and yet staring right back at her. The same ghost who most likely was most likely attacking all the other people of this city!

              "Wh.. wha..." Wave stuttered, trying to get the words out, who he was, why was he doing this... But the words could barely leave her beak.

              The ghost stared hard at Wave and rose a hand to her. "You-!"

              "GET AWAAAAAY!!!" the swallow screamed, turning tail and taking off as fast as her feet could take her. She thought she heard the ghost call out after her, but she was running purely on adreneline at this point. She didn't care where she was going or what was in front of her so long as she put as much distance between herself and the ghost as she could.

              She ran and ran, until she could run no more.... after tripping over a curb and sprawling flat on her stomach in the middle of the road. "Ow...." she breathed heavily as she slowly raised herself back up, allowing herself to catch her breath, as well as her senses.

              Her head whipped around at the sound of a loud honking and she got a good look at the bright headlights of a semi-truck coming straight for her. Gasping, she scrambled back to her feet, but the truck could not stop in time before striking her...

              ...Had Jet not been there to zoom in and knock her out of the way.

              Too much was going on all at once. From getting chased, to nearly getting killed, and now Jet was on top of her... Wave shook her head wildly, trying to regain her senses once more.

              "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Jet spat, getting back to his feet. He took Wave by the arm and pulled her back up as well. "What were you doing in the middle of the road?? Don't you know to look both ways before you cross?"

              "I..." Wave rubbed her head once more, trying to catch her breath again after her brush with death. She suddenly remembered why she was running and glanced behind herself.

              Jet raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" he asked, "You look like you just saw a ghost."

              "I _did_ see a ghost!" said Wave, "The Ghost of King Bergustein! He was wearing a black cloak, just like at the desert! He was... well, I don't know what he was gonna do, I ran away before he could hurt me."

              "Maybe he got mad because you were messing in his tomb," said Jet.

              Wave snapped her head at him. "I wasn't doing a thing, remember?"

              "Yeah, I remember," growled Jet, "You wouldn't help me when I asked!"

              "Why aren't you at that stupid tomb anyway?"

              Jet's face lightened up, and he turned away, cheeks flushing, afraid to answer. "Uh...."

              Wave narrowed her eyes. "Are you stalking me..?"

              "NO!" Jet spat, cheeks growing redder, "I lost the map, okay?! I don't remember where that stupid tomb is. You still have the map, don't you?"

              Wave groaned, and dug into her pocket, pulling out the old map and shoving it into Jet's chest. "Here."

              "Thanks," Jet turned away, "Now get your gear and let's go!"

              "My gear!" Wave suddenly remembered, "That stupid ghost scared me so hard, I left it behind! If he did anything to it, I'll go Ghostbuster on his ass!" She turned and ran off down the road once more.

              "Just don't go getting hit by any more cars on the way!" Jet called.

 

 

              "Jeeeeeweeeeel!" Storm called, "Where are you, my little pumpkin cake?? Are you all right??" Strange, he was sure he told her to wait right there. He had her engagement ring and everything, just how she wanted it. It cost him his last bit of gold, and then some...

              "Jewel?" he called, pushing the bushes aside to search, when a purple Extreme Gear fell to the ground. He leaned down and picked it up. "Hm..? What's this doing here?"

              "Storm!" Wave called, running in.

              "Wave!" Storm waved her down with her gear.

              "Stop waving that thing around!" the swallow shouted, "It's delicate and fitted just to my liking! If that hits something and breaks, I'll break your arm!"

              "What's your gear doing here, Wave?" Storm asked, handing it back to her.

              "Well..." Wave scratched at her head. She didn't really want him to know she was in the area when he and Jewel were getting schmoozy.

              But Storm, as thick as he was, got a clue. "Were you spying on me??"

              "I wasn't spying!" Wave snapped, "I just happened to walk by when I heard you pop the question to your little 'Woo-woo'."

              "Yes, it's true!" Storm gleamed, going tippy-toes with his hands clapsed, "After all this time, Jewel and I are finally getting married!"

              "All this time?! _You just met her!!!"_ Wave reminded.

              "I know it's barely been a whole day, but our love is so strong, it feels like we've been together for an eternity!"

              "Give me a break..."

              "Anyway, you didn't happen to see Jewel, did you?"

              Wave shook her head. "Nope. Sorry."

              "Ohhhh, where could she be?!" Storm cried, "I only ran out to get her the best ring ever! I hope she didn't think I abandoned her!"

              "Maybe SHE abandoned you," said Wave slyly, "Probably went off after the next big sucker with a bigger wallet."

              "Jewel's not like that!!" Storm snapped, "She loves me! She told me herself she fell in love with my strength and my heroic actions! How dare you try to sully her name!"

              "Get your head out of the clouds, Storm!" Wave sneered, "She's no good for you!"

              "What do you care?!" Storm shouted, "I know you don't like her, but that doesn't mean you can't ruin it for the both of us! If I wanna be happy, why should that bother you!! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to look for my future bride!" The albatross twisted around and stormed off.

              "I'm just trying to look out for you!" Wave called out.

              "Yeah, because you always have my best interests at heart!" Storm retorted.

              Wave stomped her foot. "Oh FINE! Go ahead, ruin your life, see if I care!!"

              Storm gave no response, and only disappeared in the distance as he took off. Wave sighed hopelessly and turned away, nearly bumping into Jet in the process. "Ah! Jet? What are you doing here?"

              "Thought I'd look for Storm too," Jet crossed his arms, "Why don't you just admit you're jealous?"

              Wave nearly cracked up. "Jealous?? Because of Storm?! Get over yourself!"

              Jet narrowed his eyes, not finding any humor whatsoever. "What's your beef then?"

              "It's that Jewel chick... I just really don't like her. There's something about her... I just can't put my finger on it."

              "You sure it's not because she has Storm and you don't?"

              Wave clenched her teeth. "I told you, it's not like that! Storm isn't even my type!"

              Jet lightened up slightly. "He isn't..?"

              "Why?" Wave blinked, "You think he is?"

              The hawk glanced sideways, "Well, you two are always bickering, I always just thought..."

              "Well you thought wrong. We bicker because he's a dumbass, ergo NOT my type..."

              "Oh..." Jet stepped slightly closer, "So then... what IS your type?"

              Wave turned away, "None of your business."

              Quietly, Jet mumbled, "Dammit...."

              "What?"

              "Nothing," Jet dropped his Gear to the ground and stepped up on it, "You coming to the tomb or not?"

              "You're going, even after the threat of this Bergustein ghost all over the place?"

              "I'm not afraid of any ghosts, unlike you!"

              Wave seethed, "You wouldn't last a second!"

              "If you want, I'll protect you while we look for the treasure!"

              "For the millionth time, _there is no treasure_! I'm not wasting my time there! You're on your own, 'boss'!"

              "Fine!" Jet growled as he took off, "I don't need you OR Storm! I'll have that treasure all to myself!" He looked back halfway, and quickly looked ahead before she could notice.

              Wave watched as her other friend disappeared in the opposite direction. First Storm, now Jet was upset with her.... What the heck did she do anyway?!

              Maybe she could've gone with Jet, if only to see the look on his face when he finally got it through his head he was gipped by a sneaky weasel... But what about Storm? Sure, the two tend to get into their tiffs, but there was never any malice between them, until that dumb blonde came in...

              That Jewel.... Who is she really? For a rich girl, why did she want Storm so badly? Why was she okay with Jet leaving but wanted Wave to stick around? Where's the rest of her family? Where did she come from?

              Forget it... If Storm wants to dig his own grave, who was she to try and help him? A lot of good that did when she tried to step in... She was going back to the blimp and wait for tweedle-dum and tweedle-dumber...

 

 

              Right in front of the gates of her mansion, Jewel dropped to the ground, having flown some distance as quickly as she could. She clutched at her chest, trying to catch her breath.

              She could've sworn she saw that annoying creature again... That's why she ran. Now Storm will think she abandoned him and broke the whole thing off. And if she can't have him, she'll never get to _her..._

The best thing to do would be to go back out and look for Storm, hopefully maybe she can convince him to stay with her.

              At the same time, what if that _other_ person was still out there? Without Storm to protect her, she'd be wide open for an attack! Today was a close call, but she knew not to press her luck...

              Jewel glanced up to the sky, which was now getting darker. The clouds parted way, and the full moon was out. It was the perfect night... She can't lose her chance now!

              The bushes nearby rustled. Jewel snapped her head. Was it who she thought it was?? Now that the moon was out, she didn't have anything to hold back. She outstretched her hand as it morphed into claws. Nails jabbed out. She was ready in case of an attack...

              "JEWEL!!!"

              From the bushes, a giant albatross popped out, arms outstretched, overjoyed to see his one true love.

              "Storm!" Jewel cried in surprise, quickly hiding her hand as she morphed it back to normal, "You found me!"

              "Where did you go, my little boo-boo bear?"

              "Oh, um... I thought I saw that horrible ghost!" Jewel shuddered, "He chased me all over town once today, I couldn't bare the idea of being attacked again!"

              "Ohhh, I'm such an idiot!" Storm bonked himself in the head, "What was I thinking leaving you all alone and vulnerable?! My dearest Jewel, can you ever forgive me?!"

              Jewel smirked. "Of course, I always can, my love."

              The two embraced tightly. "Oh Jewel," sighed Storm, "I can't wait until we're together forever... Look!" he pulled back and presented a velvet box. He opened it, and revealed a beautiful, giant ring.

              "Oh Storm," she swooned, "It's beautiful..."

              The albatross took it out, took a hold of her hand, and began to slide it on her finger... when she suddenly pulled away, shrieking. "EEEEEEEE!!!"

              Storm was taken back. "What's wrong, booby-woob?"

              "Silver!!! Is that a SILVER band?!"

              Storm scratched the back of his head. "Well, yeah... I'm sorry, honey-bun, I know you said you wanted a gold band, but they were sold out. But the silver one is just as beautiful, don't you think?"

              "Oh... oh, yes... but... I can't accept it..."

              "Why not?" Storm pouted, "Don't you wanna marry me, sweetie-bun?"

              "Oh, I do... it's just... um...." Jewel quickly turned away, "I'm not worthy of you!"

              "You?! Worthy?!" Storm cried, "Don't be silly! You're worthy! You're the most worthiest girl I've ever met!"

              "Your friends don't seem to agree..." Jewel wrapped her arms around herself.

              "Uh oh... Did Wave say something to you?!" said Storm, "Because if she did..." He slammed a fist into his palm.

              "Oh, Stormy, no, please!" Jewel turned back and took a hold of his hands, "Violence is never the answer. Promise me you'll be a pacifist from now on?"

              "A pacifist..?" Storm blinked, "Y'mean, ya want me to be a big baby?"

              Jewel giggled, "In a way, yes!"

              "For you, I'll put on a diaper for the rest of my life!"

              "Oh Stormy, you're so good to me!" Jewel wrapped her arms around the big bird again, "You'd do ANYTHING for me?"

              "Anything, my dearest darling doo...."

              "Will you invite Wave to dinner tonight?"

              Storm stepped back. "Wave? Dinner?"

              The canary nodded.

              "Why Wave? And what about Jet?"

              "Jet's so young... He would never understand love. And I would hate to pull him away from his little treasure hunt.... But Wave's friendship would mean so much to me. I haven't had many friends in my life. Having another girl around would mean so much to me. After all, I am going to need a Maid of Honor when we get married, am I right?"

              "Ohhhh...." Storm's face brightened, "Sure! Makes sense to me! But you sure you want Wave as a friend? She's pretty stubborn once she's got an opinion on something or someone... And she can be a bit of a brat sometimes too."

              "We can try to make things work," Jewel smiled, "Please? Just have her come tonight? I'll even go with you when you ask!" She batted her big blue eyes at the lug, "What do you say, big guy? For me?"

              Storm was no match for those beautiful eyes, and he was butter. "Awww, anything for you, pudding-pop!"

              "Oh Stormy, you're my big breaded boobsy!"

              "And you're my little woobie!"

              The two embraced tightly. Storm closed his eyes in content... while Jewel opened one, glancing up and grinning sinisterly.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Wave figured the best place to be away from her teammates was the Babylon blimp, parked in the sand between the borders of Central City and Dustopolis. Here she could hide away from their utter stupidity until they finally got a clue...

              In this case, Jet would probably come back throwing a tantrum after he would finally realize there was no treasure in that so-called tomb and would be forced to admit she was right... as always. Storm, on the other hand, might take a bit longer before his wallet runs dry and Jewel could no longer get what she wants from him.

              This way, at least she wouldn't be to blame if anything else went wrong with them. Those two were on their own...

              She placed her Extreme Gear on its stand, grabbed the latest issue of 'Mechas Today', relaxed in the closest chair she could find, placing her feet up on the table, and turned to her favorite article. Relaxed and content, she gave a deep sigh and started reading.

              _*HOOOOOOOONK!*_

"Ack!" the sudden, obnoxious horn surprised Wave enough to fall backwards on her seat. "What in the world?!" Tromping to the door, she slammed it open to see what it was.

              "Hey Wave!" Storm waved excitedly at her, from the roof window of a small limosuine. The back window rolled down to reveal Jewel's smiling face.

              "Oh great..." Wave mumbled.

              "We drove all over Central City trying to find you!"

              "I went back to the blimp... to get away from YOU," growled Wave, "What do you want?"

              Storm returned inside the roof window and tried to squeeze past Jewel. "Excuse me, dearest... Er, pardon me..." he apologized, trying to get past her and out the door. Once he was able to pop out, he rushed over to the swallow. "Wave, I got a big favor to ask of you!"

              "Forget it," Wave spat, "I'm not loaning you any money!"           

              "No, it's not that!" Storm cried, grabbing her by the hands, "Will you have dinner with us?"

              Wave was taken back. "What??" she cried, "Why would I wanna spoil your date night?"

              "Jewel insists!" pleaded Storm, "She wants us all to be friends if the two of us are going to be married."

              Wave rolled her eyes, and glanced over at Jewel, giving her a yearning look. The swallow could swear Jewel wanted a piece of her too...

              And that wasn't happening.

              "Forget it!" Wave pulled her hands away, turned, and walked back into the blimp, her nose in the air. She went to slam the door shut, only to have it slam onto Storm in the process.

              "Ow!" he cried, "Wait, Wave! Please! You have to!"

              "I don't have to do anything!" Wave hissed, "You wanna spend the rest of your life with that twit, that's on your terms. Don't go dragging me into your mess."

              "But Wave, she really wants your approval!"

              "Then she can talk to Jet. Why should I care about you two?"

              "You don't understand!" Storm begged, "She's been so lonely all these years. We're the only friends she's ever had."

              "She's no friend of mine," murmured Wave.

              "But she wants you to be!" said Storm, "Please, Wave! It would mean so much to her if you could join us tonight!"

              "Yes, because Jewel's happiness is a high priority of mine," Wave retorted, "Get lost!"

              "Aw, but Wave! Please?! Pretty please?!"

              "No!"

              Dejected, Storm lurched forward, big arms hanging in front of him, and turned away, slowly heading out the door. Before he could exit, Jewel stepped in suddenly. "Oh! Jewely-woobsy!"

              "Excuse me, Stormy-kins," Jewel said, stepping past the albatross, "Let me give it a try..."

              "Good luck," Storm sighed, walking out and towards the limo.

              "Wave?" Jewel called to the swallow, her back turned to everyone.

              "If YOU seriously think you're going to change my mind, you're horribly mistaken," Wave sneered.

              "I know you don't like me, but I don't understand why," said Jewel, "Does Storm really mean that much to you?"

              "My team means more to me than you'll ever imagine," Wave turned back slightly, "I don't quite appreciate you're coming in and ruining that. Especially with YOUR tastes..."

              "Storm and I have a very deep, connecting, unconditional love," said Jewel, "I wish you could accept that."

              "The only thing I accept is that you're just some bimbo who needs a man to give her what she wants," said Wave, "Don't think I don't see that."

              Jewel narrowed her eyes. "I know your team means a lot to you, but Storm means a lot to me. And I know it would make him happy if you could just accept me. You never know... Maybe we can be like sisters!"

              "I'm happy with the way things are now, thank you," growled Wave.

              Jewel smiled. "Wow, you're a tough egg to crack," she said, "That's why I like you. I would love to be as headstrong and bold-hearted, just like you someday..."

              "Well..." Wave glanced over a little more, "... I am pretty awesome."

              "You are," said Jewel, "Perhaps I won't be a Babylon Rogue, but I know I do want Storm by my side for the rest of our lives. If your team really does mean a lot to you, then why can't you join us for just ONE dinner?" The canary clasped her hands, "Pretty please? If not for me, then for Storm?"

              Wave turned around to face her pleading look. She then glanced out the window, Storm looking back from the limo, almost pleading the same way Jewel was.

              God, this was pathetic.

              But they obviously wouldn't leave her alone unless she said yes.

              "Oh, fine... I'll come."

              "Yay!" Jewel jumped forward and went to hug Wave, but was immediately pushed off.

              "But keep your cushy, ogling to yourselves! None of that cutesy crap with me, got it?"

              "Okay," Jewel smiled. Wave went to retrieve her gear, but Jewel called out, "Oh, no need for that. We'll take the limo."

              "Too slow," muttered Wave.

              "Don't you want to ride in style?" Jewel smirked, "An awesome person like you deserves to at least once."

              Wave stopped in her tracks. "Hm....   I guess it wouldn't hurt," she said.

              Jewel stepped aside. "You first!"

              "And don't forget it," smirked Wave as she stepped out towards the limo. In all honesty, Wave always did want to ride in a limo. One of the first things she wanted to do as soon as she struck it rich was buy her one of her own to strut around the big cities in.

              Hm.... Maybe Jewel wasn't THAT bad...

              Jewel, on the other hand, smirked as she followed Wave out. _"Soon... You'll be all mine!"_

"All mine...! ALL MINE!" Jet growled to himself as he dug deeper and deeper in his little hole at the tomb of King Bergustein. "Storm and Wave are gonna feel sooo stupid when I come back with all the riches and glory I took from this dead king! Ahahahahhaha!"

              He laughed, but at the same moment, didn't feel find anyting particularly funny, "Where is it..? _Where is it?!"_ he cried after finding nothing but more dirt underneath his shovel. "It's supposed to be here! No... NO! Wave can't be right!!! I won't allow it!! There's gotta be SOMETHING here!!!"

              *CLANK*

              "AHAH!" Jet cried after hearing his shovel hit an obstacle underneath. He tossed the shovel aside and dropped to his knees, digging with his hands furiously, until he finally unearthed a wooden object. He heaved it out and hurled it out of the hole. He then furiously clambered back out, grabbed a huge rock, and used it to break off the lock. "Treeeaaaasuuuuure...." he drooled opening up the lid...

              And his face immediately dropped. Inside the chest, just a mere piece of paper. Jet pulled it out and used the light from the full moon above to read it. "What's this...? Onions? Lettuce? Three dabs of mayo... Cook buns in oven at 98 degrees for approximately 18 minutes?!"

              It finally dawned on him what this was...

 

_"Maybe we'll find a secret recipe for the perfect Whopper!" Storm gleamed._

"NYYYAAAAAARGH!!!!!" Jet screamed into the night, "This isn't treasure!!! It's a stupid Whopper recipe!!! This isn't King Bergustein's tomb, it's a BURGER KING!!!" He twisted the recipe and shredded it to pieces, "I don't even LIKE Whoppers!!! I'm a BIG MAC GUY!!!!   Raaargh!!!" In anger, Jet kicked the treasure chest across the vacant lot of the former fast food chain. Not satisfying his temper, he grabbed his shovel and snapped it in two over his knee, and threw the broke pieces into the hole. Still not content, he then resorted to stomping his foot over and over in the sand while grabbing the feather in the back of his head out of pure frustration and he let loose an annoyed scream.

              He didn't settle down until a dark shadow overcame him. He slowly stopped screaming, noticing the area had suddenly gotten slightly darker. There was this overwhelming sensation that somebody was standing behind him. Slowly, he turned around...

              And sure enough, there was a figure standing there, dressed in black, hood over its face, green hair covering one eye, the other cold and blue staring back. The figure held out a hand. "You-"

              "AAAAAAIIIIIIGH!!!!" Jet nearly jumped out of his feathers, and fell backwards, crawling away as fast as he could until he suddenly fell into the hole he had dug. The figure rushed over to look in. Jet was on his knees, trying to shield himself with his hands, his face turned away, "King Bergustein!!! You're real!!!" he cried, "I'm sorry!!! I didn't mean to dig at your tomb! I didn't know you loved Whoppers! I'm sorry I disturbed your peace!! Just please don't haunt me!!!"

              "What are you talking about?!"

              Jet's eyes snapped open. Slowly he turned to face the figure. "King Bergustein... You sound like a girl."

              "I AM a girl, nimrod!" the figure pulled its hood back, revealing to be a green-feathered canary, with gold hooped earrings, and green hair brushed over one eye. "And the name's Tekno! Not King Bergustein..."

              "Oh..." Jet sure felt stupid, "Well... I knew that! I knew you weren't a ghost the whole time! That stupid King Bergustein's just a urban legend!" He then pointed an accusing finger, "But who do you think you are dressing in that cloak pretending to be a ghost, _Mizz_ Tekno??"

              "It's not a cloak, it's a trench coat," Tekno grumbled, "So I'm a little bit goth. Big deal! Doesn't make me a scary person!"

              "Actually...." Jet started, but got a murderous look in response, "Never mind... Who are you and what are you doing here?? If you came to make a fool out of me-"

              "I was looking for you and your friends all over the place," Tekno floated down the hole, "You've got to take me to them!"

              "Why?"

              Tekno grabbed Jet by the wrist and floated back up, pulling the hawk with him. "Whoa, how'd you do that?"

              "I'm a canary, of course I can fly."

              "But you don't have wings!"

              "I happen to be talented. Now tell me where your friends are!"

              "How should I know? Storm's probably with his new girlfriend, and I dunno where Wave went off to..."

              "We have to find them. NOW!"

              "Why?"

              "Because they're in danger! Especially the girl..."

              "What..?" Jet tightened his look, "What do you mean they're in danger? How do you know?"

              "Because they were hanging around THIS girl today..." Tekno pulled out a photo and handed it over to Jet, who looked it over in the moonlight. It was a photo of a yellow canary with her hair brushed over one eye.

              "Wait... this is... Jewel?"

              "Not quiet," said the canary, "The girl in the photo is Jewel. That... _thing_ out there is a Succubyrd."

              "A Succu... what?"

              "It's a demon bird who survived for centuries by sucking the life force from a young, female, usually another bird. She then takes the form of her last victim and hunts another."

              Jet nodded, "I see... and now it's after..." Realization struck him hard, " _Wave?!"_

              Tekno nodded, "She also has the ability to manipulate weak-willed men in order to get what she wants and needs."

              "Well that's no suprise," said Jet, "Storm's as dumb as they come. Still, nobody messes with my team!! Where is this succubyrd?!"

              "I was hoping you could tell me."

              Jet rubbed his chin, thinking, and then snapped his fingers. "I know where she lives!"

              "Then tell me on the way!" Tekno hitched her thumb towards her aircraft.

 

 

 

              "Yum!" Storm gobbled down his meal, "This squid is delicious!! How'd you know it was one of my favorite seafoods?"

              "Oh Stormy!" Jewel squealed, "It's like our love is so deep I know everything about you without telling me!"

              "That's so touching!" Storm gleamed.

              Wave sighed. "Sounds more like a lucky guess..."

              "I'm so glad we could all get together!" said Jewel, "This is the start of a new life!"

              "Speaking of our new life together, deary," said Storm, "I was thinking about places we could get married! We could go to Soleanna! The Festival of the Sun is coming up, we could get married on a boat in the river, under the fireworks! Or if ya want, we could go to Seaside Hill and have a beach wedding! It's supposed to be lovely this time of year."

              "Those places sound wonderful, Stormy-kins," Jewel mewed, "They would be perfect to live for the rest of our lives..."

              "Live..?" Wave raised an eyebrow, "Wait a second... Storm, you didn't say anything about relocating."

              The albatross scratched his head. "I, uh... didn't know we _were_ relocating..."

              "Oh, but Stormy-woo," said Jewel, "If we're to be together, it's time you started living your own life. Don't you want to be with me?"

              "Oh, of course I do, my treasure!" said Storm, "But, I didn't know I had to leave the Babylon Rogues..."

              "Leave us?!" Wave slammed her hands on the table, "Didn't you even bother to think things through?! What would Jet think??"

              Storm began sweating. "Oh, right... well..."

              "Jet doesn't need to know," mused Jewel, "He's just a child. He would never understand, would he Stormy?"

              "I... uh... guess not..."

              Wave stormed from her seat and marched at Jewel. "Who do you think you are, you little tramp?!" she hissed, "Storm, you're not just going to sit there and let her talk down on your leader, are you?!"

              Storm twiddled with his fingers. "Well..."

              "I don't believe you!" Wave shouted, "You're his most trusted friend! How can you let this little hussie strut in and make you turn your back on your own team, after all we've been through?!"

              "But, Wave, she's-"

              "A tramp!" Wave spat, "A manipulative little whore! I'm sorry, but I'm not going to stand around and let her break us up! The hell with my 'blessings' I'm going to find Jet!"

              "Wave, wait!" Storm cried as the swallow stormed out the dining hall. Before he could get up, Jewel beat him to the punch.

              "Let me try to talk to her, deary-poo," she said, "I can convince her to stay..." She flashed her flirtatious eyes at him, and he immediately sat back down.

              "Yes, dear."

             

              "Wave, wait a minute!" Jewel cried, rushing after the swallow before she could reach the door.

              "Forget it!" Wave shouted, "I don't want to hear anymore what you have to say!" She turned and glared at the canary fiercely, "You may have fooled Storm, but you'll never fool me! Wait until Jet hears about this!"

              "Wave..." Jewel suddenly clamped her hand on Wave's arm, "I'm afraid you're not going anywhere..."

              "What?" Wave struggled to free her arm, but the petite canary's grip was surprisingly strong, "Let go of me!"

              "Let's talk... girl to girl. I have something to show you..."

              "Save it!" Wave pulled away, "I don't want anything to do with you!"

              Jewel suddenly pulled Wave in closer, shoving her face into her's menacingly. "You don't have much of a choice..."

              *WHACK!*

              Wave landed a solid punch across Jewel's cheek. The canary's grip loosened enough for Wave to slip out and pushed past towards the door. But two of the servants slammed the front door shut, and blocked her path. "Out of my way!!"

              The servants remained unmoving. Wave reared back, ready for another punch, but this time, her fist was caught, and she was lifted up. "Hey! Let me go!"

              "I tried to be nice, Wave," Jewel stepped closer, "I wanted to be your friend... but no more Miss Nice Succubyrd..."

              Wave's eye widened. "Succubyrd?!"

              "That's right," Jewel smirked at the purple bird, "You know what I am, don't you?"

              Wave struggled to free herself from the servant's grip, "I knew you were trouble from the start! But you can't be serious when you say you're a demonic bird that takes the life forces of young girls!"

              "And if I am?"

              Not wanting to know the answer, Wave kicked into the chest of the servant holding her, only to have her foot go right through his chest. Her eyes widened, "What the..?!"

              The broken chest regenerated, and the servant casually started his way up the stairs, as if nothing happened, taking Wave with him. "Put me down!" Wave cried, "Let go!! Storm! Help me!!"

 

              "Wave?" Storm jolted upright after scarfing down Wave's portion of squid. He slurped what was hanging halfway in his mouth, got up from the table and raced out the dining hall, only to have his path blocked by more servants. "Hey! Outta my way!" He grabbed a servant and shoved him away, but more servants stepped in and grabbed him. He managed to toss one off, but was grabbed by another. He struggled to shake them off, when the servants suddenly grew in size, and took a form of gruesome, gargoyle-like creatures. "What the-?!"

              Before he knew it, more creatures tackled him, holding him down, as he struggled to fight them off. Jewel casually walked into the room. "Jewel!" Storm cried, "Run! Something weird's going on!"

              "Stay here, Stormy-woo," Jewel smirked, "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere..." She closed the doors, leaving Storm behind to struggle against the overpowering demons, and headed up to the observatory.

             


	5. Chapter 5

              Meanwhile, Jet rode with Tekno in her airship, soaring across Central City to the far end, where Jet vaguely recalled Jewel's mansion being located.

              "So this Succubyrd..." Jet spoke, "You've been chasing it for some time now, huh?"

              "Three years," Tekno replied, "Happened to find her near Dustopolis. Almost had her, but I let my guard down..."

              "What do you mean?" asked Jet, "It was that Mobian Sand Worm that came out of nowhere, wasn't it?"

              "Succubyrds also have the ability to summon demons from the other side, including old legends like sand worms," Tekno explained.

              "But it tried to eat her too, didn't it?"

              "Duh, she was ordering it what to do! It was to make herself look like the victim and have brute of yours come rescue her."

              Jet crossed his arms. "So we're not just facing a Succubyrd, we're facing a whole slew of demons too?" He glanced over at the canary, "Any ideas how we're gonna fight them?"

              Tekno reached behind her seat, and pulled out what looked like a medium-sized loud-speaker. Jet raised an eyebrow. "What's that thing? A bullhorn?"

              "Sort of," said Tekno, "Made it myself. It's a Dark Matter Ray. It synchronizes sound waves with dark-matter particles. It'll drive away the Succubyrd's demon servants back to the other side. Unfortunately, it doesn't have the same effect on her... It'll only weaken her a little bit. But a little bit will be all we need."

              "Then how do we beat her?"

              "My other secret weapon..." Tekno hitched a thumb to the wall behind her. Jet looked back to see a silver-tipped spear mounted on that wall. "The Succubyrd's weakness is silver. The only way to kill her is silver through the heart. We just have to wait for the right opportunity..."

              "You sure know everything there is about Succubyrds..." said Jet.

              Tekno nodded. "Learned everything I could about them... after she killed my sister."

              "Your sister..?"

              Tekno reached into her pocket, pulling out the same photo she had earlier shown Jet of the yellow canary. "My sister Jewel... She was the Succubyrd's last victim. When she took her life force, she took everything; her looks, her personality, even her name... Ever since then, I made it my life's mission to hunt her down and take her out so she'll never take another victim again."

              "And she's planning her next victim to be Wave..!" Jet seethed, his clenched fist shaking in rage.

              "I tried to warn her earlier, but she ran away before I could even get a word out. Must've thought I was that stupid King Bergustein legend herself..."

              "Well, you do look pretty scary in that trench coat."

              "Oh give me a break!" snarled Tekno, "So I'm the total opposite of my sister! She's girly, I'm a tomboy. She's energetic and outgoing, I prefer to stay home in my lab. She's beautiful, I'm creepy looking... It's no wonder that Succubyrd wanted my sister and not a thing to do with me..."

              Jet blinked, and gave a small shrug. "You're not... THAT horrible looking."

              Tekno twitched her beak nostrils. "Gee, thanks."

              "No really. Maybe if you just fix your hair a little... Here, let me just..." Jet reached over and gently brushed the lock of hair covering her left eye behind her ear. "There ya go! Now you look cute!"

              The lock of hair abruptly fell back down over her eye. The hawk sighed. "Well, I tried."

              "I sure hope your friend Wave doesn't mind your flirting."

              "Flirting?!" Jet looked at Tekno as if she just ate a sewer rat. "I'm just trying to help! You're not even my type!" The hawk folded his arms and turned away in a huff, "And anyway, why would Wave care?"

              "Because you sound like you really care about her."

              "Of course I care! She's my... well, she's my mechanic."

              Tekno glared over at Jet. "You sure that's all she is?"

              Jet rolled his eyes. "None of your damn business!" He quickly glanced back out the window, "....... Besides, I'm not even her type..."

              Tekno stared hard at Jet for a while, then finally glanced back to the front windshield. "My sister and I didn't get along very well," she murmured, "We were as different as night and day. We often argued a lot because of our differences..."

              Jet narrowed his stare. "I'm sorry, but... I should care _why_?"

              "I never got the chance to tell my sister just how much she meant to me... that no matter what our differences, deep down, I still loved her..." She glanced over at Jet, "Don't make the same mistake, dude..."

              Jet was quiet, as he let the words sink in. He turned his head forward, thinking hard at what Tekno had just said.

              It would have been an awkward, silent ride, when at that very moment, the ship began to shake. "Whoa!" Jet grabbed the edges of his seat, "What're you doing?!"

              "Not me!" Tekno pulled at the controls, "We were just hit!"

              Around the ship, several horrible screeches rang out. Tekno narrowed her eyes. "Demons..!"

              "WAIGH!" Jet cried out when a gargoyle-like creature suddenly popped in front of him, clawing at the windshield as the ship soared by. Teeth-grinding scratching noises clawed at the side of the craft, while Tekno turned sharply to shake the demons off.            

              "They're trying to protect the Succubyrd!" she grunted, reaching back for her ray, "We must be getting close!" Just as she grabbed the handle of her ray, the ship shook violently once more. The demons jabbed their fists into the engines in the back, and the ship was yanked backwards and flipped slightly up. The ray slid towards the back. "Damn it!"

              "I got it!" Jet ripped off his seat belt and launched out of his seat, only to be thrown back onto the control panel when the back part of the ship suddenly exploded.

              "You might wanna put your seatbelt back on!" said Tekno, "We're about to hit hard!"

              Jet grabbed his seat and pulled himself halfway up, looking out the window to see the ground rushing towards them. Taking Tekno's advice, he threw himself back into his seat and wrapped the belts around him tightly, while Tekno pulled fiercely at the controls, trying to right the ship back up.

              The two were thrown back and forth in their seats at the ship crashed hard into the ground, skidding a few good feet before finally coming to a halt. They barely had a chance to process what just happened when more demons jumped on the front of the ship, clawing at the windshield, trying to reach the two.

              "Quick! Out the back!" Tekno shouted as she and Jet undid their belts and raced for the back, only to be rocked by another small explosion, and flames rising from the back engines.

              "Okay, never mind... the side door!" Tekno shouted once more as she pushed at and rammed her shoulder to the side of the ship where the door was located. It wouldn't budge. Jet added his strength and pulled at the door, before ramming his shoulder as well, only to leave little dents and no progress.

              "The windshield!" Jet ordered. They ran to the front, and were halt by the demons that greeted them, clawing and breaking their arms through the window.

              The fumes from the flames began to get to Jet and he began coughing. "There's no way out!" he hacked, covering his beak with his arm, "We're screwed!"

              "Not yet we're not," Tekno finally managed to regain her ray, tossed all over the ship, and aimed at the windshield. "Cover your ears, Jet!"

              The hawk did as told, as Tekno pulled the trigger.

**_*BRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMM!*_ **

The Dark Matter Ray let loose ultra-sonic frequencies, which otherwise would have horribly disoriented anyone listening. Upon reaching the demons, they were shaken badly. They grabbed their heads and let loose an ear-piercing scream before disintegrating into nothingness.

              Tekno lowered the ray, then reached over and grabbed her spear. "Windshield's safe. Let's get out of here!"

              Jet grabbed his Extreme Gear and raced to the front, where Tekno was jabbing her elbow through the broken glass, trying to widen the whole. Jet stood on the controls, and kicked at the side of the window in hopes of breaking through. With not much results, he lifted up his gear. "Sorry to do this to you, girl," he muttered as he raised it up and smashed it through the windshield, hard enough to finally break through. He clambered out, Tekno not far behind with her weapons, and both made a run towards the river.

              BA-BOOM!

              Tekno's ship completely exploded. The canary sighed at the sight. "Damn, I still had payments on that thing..."

              "We're close though," said Jet, "I remember! The mansion's just down this river!"

              "So close, and yet so far," said Tekno, "There's no way we'll get there in time on foot!"

              "Then we don't go on foot," Jet grinned, throwing his gear to the ground, allowing it to hover slightly before he stepped on. He held out his hand to the canary, "Ever ride Extreme Gear before?"

 

 

              The large demon slammed open the doors of the conservatory as he carried a struggling Wave, punching left and right in an attempt to free herself. Two more demons followed him, with Jewel bringing up the rear. "Guard the door," she ordered as she closed them behind her, and they stood on either side.

              The first demon pulled up a chair and plopped Wave on it. He held her down, facing her directly as his face suddenly morphed. "Eyaiii!" she screeched as it took the form of a snake, hissing at her before it wrapped itself around her body, tying her to the chair. Wave struggled some more, but the snake-demon was tight and she couldn't free herself.

              "So it was me all along you wanted, wasn't it?!" Wave spat at Jewel, "You never wanted a thing to do with Storm, did you?"

              "You certainly are the brains of the trio, aren't you?" Jewel mewed.

              "It's one thing to capture me and take my life force... But I won't forgive you for playing with my friend's emotions! I don't care how dimwitted he is, he doesn't deserve what you're putting him through!"

              "Ohhh, don't worry about little Stormy-wormy-woo-woo," said Jewel, "I'm not about to break his heart. After all, he'd make a great henchman."

              "After what you're about to do, I doubt he'd want anything to do with you anymore!"

              "Oh I don't know about that," Jewel smirked, "He's head over heels in love with me. I can make him do whatever I want, no matter what."

              The canary strutted over to the curtains and grabbed them, forcing them wide open, revealing the bright, full moon that shone into the room and onto her. She held out her arms, as if letting the moonlight sink into her feathers. "Ohhh yes... That feels lovely," she purred, "The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

              Wave struggled more, but it was no use. "They say all the crazies tend to come out on a full moon," she spewed.

              "I'm not crazy," Jewel slowly turned to face Wave, her teeth sprouting sharp fangs, her eyes completely blood-red, "I'm just hungry... Unlike Storm, squid doesn't do a thing for me. I'm hungry for _you_ , my dear..."

 

 

              Jewel's mansion wasn't far from where Jet and Tekno had crashed-landed. Thanks to his Extreme Gear, Jet was able to get them to their destination in no time.

              He didn't even bother stopping to open the front door as he smashed through, breaking it into splinters and coming to a halt in the middle of the foyer. "Storm! Wave!" he called, "Where are you guys?!"

              " _Boss!!!"_ Storm's voice cried from the Dining Hall. Jet sped over to the doors of the hall and threw them open, only to be greeted by a pile of demons, pinning to the floor his albatross friend. They turned their attention to the two green birds and poised for attack.

              Both Jet and Tekno hopped off the gear, Tekno aiming her ray gun. "Hit it, Tekno!" Jet hollered, holding his ears as the canary pulled the trigger, sending out the same ultrasonic frequencies from before. The demons screeched, grabbed their heads in pain, and dissolved away into the air.

              Storm, however, was not prepared for the noise, and continued lying sprawled on his back, eyes circling, his head spinning. Jet rushed over to the albatross and yanked him upright by the chest feathers. "Storm! Snap out of it!" he ordered, smacking him in the face a few times.

              Storm quickly shook his head to straighten out his senes. "Err... what was that..?"

              "Storm, where's Wave?!" Jet demanded.

              "Wave...?" Storm blinked, "I think she's with Jewel..."

              " _Where with Jewel?!?"_

              A loud scream answered his question. Tekno twisted around, "Upstairs!!"

              Jet dropped Storm back to the floor, hopped back on his gear, and bolted back out and up the stairs.

              "Jet, wait up!" Tekno gave chase on foot.

              "Save my Jewel!!" Storm cried after them.

 

 

              Wave turned her head as Jewel closed in on her, her eyes shut tight, her whole body shaking hard as she could feel the Succubyrd's breath down her chest. "Look at me..." she ordered.

              When Wave didn't comply, Jewel suddenly grabbed her shoulders, digging her sharp claws in. The sudden pain jolted Wave's eyes open, and Jewel grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into her gruesome red eyes.

              Now that she had her, all she needed to do was to suck out her life...

              *BAM!*

              Something had crashed through the door. Jewel turned her head in surprise, and was greeted by an Extreme Gear slamming into her, knocking her over as Jet back flipped off before contact.

              "Jet!!" Wave chimed.

              The hawk rushed towards her, but quickly stepped back as the snake demon that tied Wave to the chair snapped forward and hissed at him. He turned his attention to the Succubyrd on the ground. "Let her go!"

              Jewel twisted her head over, snarling. "GUARDS!!!"

              Before he knew it, Jet was grabbed from behind by one of the servants. He kicked at his captor, but it did no good. The servant turned to the side, facing the second, who had raised his claws and ready to deal the death blow.

              **_*BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMM*_**

The demon servants dropped to the ground, releasing Jet in the process, who quickly cupped his ears. The demons screamed, twisted, and eventually disappeared, as did the snake demon holding down Wave. She too, however, was caught off by the strange noise and was left sitting in the chair, disoriented.

              "Wave, come on!" Jet grabbed her by the arm and yanked her away, "Run!" The swallow ended up nearly falling forward, and Jet had to drag her towards the door.

              "Give me back my prey!!!" the Succubyrd roared, leaping back to her feet and racing forward, but Tekno let loose another round from the ray let, reducing her back to her knees. "Arrrrgh!!!"

              Jet struggled to keep upright while holding one of his ears and one of Wave's. "Enough of that Dark Matter Ray already!!!"

              "Just getting her right where I want her!" Tekno grinned, pocketing the ray and pulling out the spear. Letting lose a barbaric yell, she reared back and lunged forward...

              " _STOP!!!"_

              Tekno froze in her tracks when out of the blue, a silver-feathered albatross stood in her way, arms out to the side in defense.

              "Storm, what are you doing?!" Jet cried.

              "I won't let you hurt my butter pumpkin!" said Storm defiantly.

              Tekno seethed. "You're 'butter pumpkin' is a demon Succubyrd! Out of the way now!"

              "No!" Storm cried, "I dunno what a Succubyrd is, but if you so much come near her, I'll put that spear through YOU instead!"

              "Storm, stop defending that monster!" Jet shouted.

              "She's not a monster! She's the love of my life!"

              "She IS a monster!" cried Tekno, "She killed my sister, the original Jewel!"

              "And she tried to do the same thing to Wave!" said Jet.

              Storm looked down at the yellow canary, laying up on her side. "That's not true, is it peanut-smoocher?"

              Jewel rubbed at her head. "O.. of course not!" she cried, "They're just trying to hurt me! You've got to protect me, woo-woo!"

              The albatross looked back up fiercely. "Why would you wanna hurt her??"

              Jet clenched his fists in frustration, "Dargh!! She's LYING to you, idiot!"

              Storm cringed, glancing back and forth from Jet to Jewel. Who should he listen to? His younger, overbearing, short-tempered boss? Or the woman he loved and wanted to marry, despite only knowing for her for less than twelve hours..?   "Uh... I..."

              "Stormy-kins..." Jewel took a soft hold of his hand, and glanced up at him, batting her big blue eyes at him. He looked back down at her. His poor little smoochy-cooch looked absolutely weak and helpless, half-laying on her side, her face just begging for his loyalty. "Please help me... It's me, Jewel, you're little shnookums..!"

              "Give me a break..!" growled Tekno, clenching her ray gun, "You're not Jewel, you're just some sick monster pretending to be her! You killed her and stole her looks and her personality! Stop besmirching her name!!!" She jabbed her ray forward and let loose another wave of ultrasonic frequencies.

              Jewel grabbed her head and fell back over, screeching in pain. Storm had to cover his ears to keep his brain from getting scrambled. Having distracted him, Tekno moved past him and approached Jewel, holding her ray out with one hand and aiming her spear with the other...

              However, Storm, determined to fight through the disorientation, suddenly shot his hands out, snatching both the ray and the spear out of Tekno's hands. He rose the gun over his head and smashed it to the ground, and then snapped the spear into two pieces over his knee before tossing the broken pieces behind himself.

              "You numbskull!!!" Tekno cried, "Those are the only weapons we've got to fight her!!!"

              Suddenly, she was snagged by the front of her trench coat and lifted into the air, meeting Storm's angry face. "Leave my Jewely-woo-woo ALONE!" he roared, rearing back and striking her in the face, sending her across the room, knocking her lights out.

              "Storm, you idiot!!" Jet shouted, "Why'd you do that?!"

              "I'm sorry, boss..." Storm lowered his head, "But I can't let any harm come to Jewel... I love her."

 


	6. Chapter 6

              Jewel gave a giggle as she climbed back to her feet. "Thank you, Stormy-kins," she cooed as she gently stoked his chest feathers while passing him. "Now with that annoying canary out of the way, no one can stop me as I suck this pretty little swallow's life force dry..."

              Storm smiled. "Anything for you, my little-" then her words suddenly hit him, "Wait, what'd you say?!"

              As Jewel advanced on Jet and Wave, Jet held his arm out, defending his swallow friend. "Wave, don't just stand there! Run!!"

              Wave really didn't want to run like a coward, but given that creature was only after her, she figured she wouldn't be much help staying in the room with the rest of them. So she twisted around and raced towards the door.

              "Oh no you don't!" Jewel hissed as she was about to give chase, but Jet didn't give her the chance to pass him and tackled her to the floor.

              "Boss, what're ya doin'?!" Storm cried, running towards them. He stopped in his tracks upon the sight of Jewel suddenly gaining the strength to pick Jet up, raise him over her head, and hurl him all the way to the other side of the room. "Boss! Are you okay?!"

              "Forget me!" Jet shouted, "Don't let that thing get near Wave!!"

              Wave was already out the door. Jewel sprinted forward to give chase, but got yanked back by the big albatross. "Jewel, sweetie, wait!" he cried, "What's the matter with you?? Why'd you throw Jet like that? And what do you want with Wave? I thought you wanted her to be your friend?"

              Jewel struggle to free herself from Storm's grip, "Let go! She's getting away!"

              "Forget about Wave," said Storm, "It's just you and me, remember? We're getting married! You said you loved me!"

              Jewel glared back at Storm with such a look, it sank his heart. It wasn't loving in the least. Bared teeth, narrowed eyes, dark aura.... she looked rather frightening!

              "You fool!" she hissed, "Get... your paws... OFF OF ME!!!!" As she screamed, the dark aura completely covered her body. Her bright yellow feathers grew dark, her delicate hands transformed to claws, and her petite figure morphed into a hideous, deformed body. Black, feathered devil-like wings sprouted from her back, and her eyes were completely blood red.

              Storm just stared, dumbfounded. "Jewel.... You look... You really are a monster..." He clenched his eyes tight and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't care! I still love you! We can make it work somehow!"

              "Grrrrrrrr!!! OUT OF MY WAY!!!" she screeched, outstretching her wings and throwing Storm off in the process. He crashed through the window and fell two stories down to the dead garden below.

              "Storm!!!" Jet cried, and turned his furious attention to the Succubyrd before him. The Succubyrd, however, didn't bother with Jet and raced out the door to find her prey.

 

 

              Wave raced down the steps, nearly tripping over herself in the process, but managed to make it downstairs in one piece. She froze at the sound of a screeching monster. Was that Jewel? Were the boys okay?? She wanted to go back and check on them, but knowing that monster was after her, it would've been a big slap in the face for Jet who was trying to protect her.

              She ran for the front door, which was all in pieces. Jet must have burst through like he did to the conservatory doors upstairs. At least he had the right idea to use his gear. Wave kicked herself for not bringing hers. That would've made escaping a lot easier. As long as she lived, she would never ride in another limo again!

 _"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"_ the horrible screech of the Succubyrd rang throughout the mansion as the beast-like bird zoomed out of the conservatory, seeking its sights on Wave. She twisted in mid-air, and dove for the frozen swallow.

              *BAM!*

              From above, Jet, riding his Extreme Gear, came blasting out of the room and landed hard on top of the Succubyrd's head before she could grab Wave. He held out his arm and scooped Wave up onto his board before zooming out the front door. The Succubyrd let loose another ear-wrenching screech before giving chase.

              "Hang onto me!" he ordered as he sped into the night. The Succubyrd flapped her wings furiously as she chased after the two.

 

 

 

              Storm stared silently up into the sky, sprawled on his back in the garden. Fortunately, the dead weeds were thick enough to break his fall that he had no severe injury... other than a broken heart...

              Out of the bottom corner of his eye, he noticed a green figure peek out the broken window, taking notice of the albatross below. She climbed out and slowly floated down to where he laid. Storm didn't even move his eyes to greet her. He just stared at the stars above, until they were blocked by Tekno's face, looking down at him. "Hey big guy... you all right?"

              "Why...?" Storm spoke, a single tear falling down his cheek, "Why is she doing this..? Why is she after my friends? Why did she hurt me? She told me she loved me..."

              Tekno bent down next to him, pulling out a photo of her sister. "I hate to break it to you, buddy," she said, "But that wasn't Jewel you fell in love with... That was a Succubyrd, a demon that preys on young, female birds and steals their life essences in order to live longer..."

              She held the photo of the yellow canary in front of Storm's face. "This is the original Jewel... She was my sister. She was sweet, bubbly, outgoing... Everything you had loved about her, until she was killed by the Succubyrd. Now she used her looks and her personality to fool others to get what she wants."

              The albatross slowly took a hold of the picture, and his gaze slowly moved towards from the sky to the picture of Jewel.

              "Storm..." Tekno continued, "We've got to stop this thing... or else your friend Wave will be her next victim!" She held up the silver-tipped broken spear. "You didn't break it completely. We've still got a chance... Please!"

              Storm blinked... Then clenched his fists as he pushed himself upward.

 

 

 

              "Jet, she's right behind us!" Wave cried, looking back.

              "Just hang on!" Jet called back, maneuvering away quickly. The Succubyrd twisted in mid-air and chased after him. She reached out for Wave, but Jet bolted to the side and sped up. The Succubyrd followed and flapped her wings some more to keep up.

              Even in the midst of danger, the green-feathered hawk still felt confident in his skills. "What's the matter, Jewel? Can't keep up?" he snarked, "Don't you know you're racing with the Legendary Wind Master?"

              "Actually, Jet, I didn't design your gear with two riders in mind," said Wave, "You won't be able to maneuver as fast as usual!"

              "You let me worry about that," said Jet as he continued forward.

              The Succubyrd slashed at the duo with her massive claw, but Jet angled to the side, missing by a hair. He accelerated his board as the demon flapped harder to keep up. Jet quickly dashed to the left, and the Succubyrd twisted and followed suit. He continued leading her on a wild goose chase in the sky. Before she could close in, Jet suddenly boosted upwards and circled in mid-air. The Succubyrd stopped in her tracks, twisted around to catch them, but instead got a gear smacked into her face as Jet circled back down, and took off once more.

              "We can't keep this up all night!" cried Wave, "Sooner or later your board's going to run out of air!"

              "Then we'll jut have to get rid of her quickly!" said Jet as he sped towards the forest. The Succubyrd dove after them, chasing them through the trees. Jet maneuvered nimbly through the thick brushes, leading the demon bird through the blinding leaves, until she lost sight of them, and nearly getting tangled in some of the branches. She let out a scream of frustration. Growling to herself, she then noticed through some of the leaves the moon peaking through and shining on her. She began to climb upwards towards the opening.

              Jet shot back out of the forest and soared over the river, looking behind himself to make sure the Succubyrd wasn't following. "Don't worry, Wave," he called over to his passenger, "I think we lost her."

              At that moment, right from above, the Succubyrd landed on them, grabbing Wave by her shoulders and taking off to the sky. "Aiyeee!"

              "Wave!" Jet cried, as on instinct, he grabbed the Succubyrd's leg and went along for the ride as the monster flapped her wings for more altitude.

              Wave struggled to free herself, but the Succubyrd's grip was tight. "Let go of me, you freak of nature!!" she shouted.

              "You heard her!" Jet tried to climb up the demon's leg. The Succubyrd shook it furiously to throw Jet off, but he held on tight. He grabbed her arm and punched at it, but that left him wide open for the Succubyrd to grab the hawk by her feet and throw him off, sending him splashing into the river below.

              " _Jet!!!"_ Wave cried as she was carried off.

              Jet resurfaced and swam to the riverbank, clutching to the side before he could be swept downstream. He had to find his gear quickly if he had even a slim chance of saving Wave... but at this rate, the Succubyrd would be long gone before he could even climb out the river...

              Suddenly, he heard a hovering noise zoom past above him. He glanced up to see that it was his Extreme Gear whizzing by, with someone on it giving chase to the Succubyrd.

              Meanwhile, having finally gotten rid of that annoying pest, the Succubyrd then lifted Wave to her face. She glared into her frightened eyes, and a dark aura surrounded them both. Wave tried to look away, but the power was too strong, like it was forcing her to lock her stare. She felt herself becoming weaker, as if her energy was being completely zapped out of her.

              The Succubyrd chuckled as she took it all in. This energy was feisty, and tasty. "Delicious," she swooned, "Oh Wave, you're so headstrong and bold-hearted. Remember when I said I wanted to be just like you? Well, now I get to be..."

              She stopped when she suddenly heard someone whistling behind her. " _Hey Shnookums!"_

              The Succubyrd whipped around to see what it was, and before she knew it, she had a silver-tipped broken spear thrust right into her chest, where her heart was. She let out a ear-piercing wail as she looked into the eyes of none other than Storm himself, giving her a deadly glare back. She pulled away and clawed at the broken spear, dropping Wave in the process, but it had been too deeply embedded inside to pull out. Pain seared every inch of her body as all her life essence escaped her body.

              She turned to face Storm, who was hovering on Jet's Extreme Gear not far off, holding an unconscious Wave in his arms, after having caught her. The demon reached out for him, but he only watched in silence as the silver slowly began killing her, deteriorating her body from the inside. The now-crumbling Succubyrd let out one final screech as her wings began to fail and her remains fell into the river below.

              Storm watched on as the monster he once loved was swept away, silent and unmoving, until he heard Jet calling out to him from below. He finally turned away his gaze and soared back down to the river bank, where Jet and Tekno were running towards him. He stepped off the gear and gently laid Wave on the ground, while still holding her up by the shoulders.

              "Wave!" Jet cried, running over and kneeling by her other side. "Are you all right?" He gently cupped the side of her face, "C'mon, answer me!"

              Wave's eyes struggled, and slowly opened. She glanced over at her teammates, looking down with worry. "Hey guys..."

              Jet's worry melted to relief. "Hey. How you feeling?"

              "Like a boulder crashed into me," Wave replied, "Other than that, okay...” She glanced around some more, "Where's Jewel?"

              Jet glanced up at the albatross, who cast his glance sideways. "Gone..." he sighed, "Got rid of her for good... I made sure of it..." He closed his eyes, "She won't be bothering you again, Wave..."

              "Thanks, Storm," Wave smiled, then looked over at Jet, "And thank you too, Jet... you both really saved my life."

              Jet scratched the back of his head bashfully, "Yeah well... who else is gonna tune my gear? And speaking of my gear, who said you can use it, Storm?? ... uh, Storm..?"

              Storm hadn't looked back up. He continued looking sideways, his mind clearly on something else.

              "Storm... Are you okay?"

              "...Not really..."

              Wave placed a hand over his. "I'm sorry Storm..." she said, "I know how much Jewel meant to you... But she-"

              "I know," Storm broke in, "I know what she was... and what I did. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should've listened to you, and not put you in trouble. And I'm sorry, boss, that I disrespected you. I..." He lowered his head, "I understand if you don't want me as a Babylon Rogue anymore..."

              Jet rolled his eyes. "Storm... I don't _not_ want you as a Babylon Rogue."

              Storm glanced back up, confused. "You do? ... Or don't?"

              Jet sighed. "I still want you on the team, big guy." He gave a shrug, "So you messed up and nearly got us killed. You know what? Girls can make us do stupid things, Ain't that right, Wave?" He grinned at the swallow, who only frowned in response.

              "And what is THAT supposed to mean?"

              "So, you're not mad at me?" Storm asked, hopeful.

              "Hmm... Not this time," Jet then suddenly pointed his finger, "But don't let it happen again, or else!"

              "I won't!" Storm grabbed Jet's hand and shook it wildly, dropping Wave in the process, "Thanks, boss! And I promise, no more girlfriends ever again!!"

              "Whoa, now, let's not go crazy Storm," said Jet, "Girlfriends aren't bad. Only when they're manipulative little whores trying to break up our team."

              "You said it..." groaned Wave, sitting back up after being dropped.

              Storm shrugged. "Meh. Who needs a girlfriend when I got you guys?"

              Jet and Wave couldn't help but chuckle at this. Jet patted his friend on the shoulder while Wave gave him a slight hug from the side.

              "Awww, kodak moment," Tekno said from behind.

              "Oh, Tekno!" Jet glanced back, slightly embarrassed, "I forgot you were still here..."

              "Story of my life," she mumbled as Jet stood back up and faced her, "Just wanted to say glad your friend's okay, and also..." She held out her hand to the hawk, "Thank you, for helping me avenge my sister's death... Now she can rest in peace."

              Jet nodded, and took hold of her hand. "Thank you too, Tekno," he said, "We couldn't have saved Wave without you." The two let go. "So now that your life mission's complete, what're ya gonna do with yourself?"

              "Well, for starters, I'm going to take this bloody coat off," Tekno grumbled, throwing off her black trench coat, "I'm sick of people mistaking me for that stupid fake King Bergustein."

              Storm scratched his head. "You mean you're NOT King Bergustein's ghost..?

              Tekno rolled her eyes. "Second... After all that world traveling trying to find that Succubyrd... Maybe I'll do more of it. Become an adventurer!"

              "Sounds like someone I know," Jet grinned, "Sonic the Hedgehog... I'll have to introduce you to him some day."

              "Sounds like a plan," Tekno nodded, "Until then, take care."

              Jet nodded back, as the canary turned and ventured off.

              Storm picked up Jet's Extreme Gear and handed it back to his boss. "Here. Thanks for the loan."

              "See you guys back at the airship?" said Jet.

              "I left my gear back at Jewel's mansion," said Storm, "I'll be right behind you."

              Wave stretched her arms. "I'll be awhile," she said, "I left mine at the blimp. Looks like it's a long walk for me..."

              "Don't be a dummy, Wave," said Jet, stepping onto his gear, "I'll give you a lift."

              "I told you," said Wave, "The gears aren't made for two riders."

              "So I won't be as fast as I normally am. It's not gonna kill me one time," he offered his hand, "Now hop on before I change my mind."

              Wave figured this was as polite as Jet would ever be. Not looking forward to a ten-mile hike, she accepted Jet's hand and stepped up onto his gear. The two then took off into the sky, giving a short wave to Storm before taking off.

              Tekno was already in mid-flight using her extraordinary skill of levitation. As Jet zoomed past her, he gave her a quick glance, smiling and giving her a two-finger salute. Tekno smiled back and gave him a short nod, looking him in the eyes, as if reminding him of something.

_"I never got the chance to tell my sister just how much she meant to me... that no matter what our differences, deep down, I still loved her... Don't make the same mistake, dude..."_

Tekno's words echoed into Jet's mind, long after he had left her in the figurative dust. He glanced back at Wave, with her arms tightly around his waist. She took notice, blinking in his direction, and he quickly looked away.

              "What's up, Jet?"

              "Um...."

              "You got something to say?"

              "......" He gave her another quick glance.

              Wave rolled her eyelids. "Well?"

              ".... You wanna go out with me?"

              Wave did a take. "Wait, what?"             

              Jet quickly turned away, cheeks flushing. "Nothing, never mind!"

              "Did... did you just ask me out..?"

              "Just drop it. Forget I even said anything!"

              "... What took you so long to ask?"

              Jet glanced back at her, "Huh?"

              "I had a feeling you had a thing for me," Wave smiled, "I was wondering when you were going to say something. I was beginning to think _I_ had to make the first move."

              "But Wave, you said I wasn't even your type!"

              Wave rolled her eyes, "When did I ever say that?"

              The hawk thought back to their earlier conversation. Come to think of it... she never _did_ say Jet wasn't her type.

              "Oh!"

              The two continued on in an awkward silence for a little while longer.

              "... So you wanna?"

              Wave wrapped her arms tighter around Jet's waist, pulling him in slightly as she brought her beak to his ear, "Name the time and place, and I'll be there."

              Jet was not expecting that answer, but regardless, it was the one he had wanted. Bursting in excitement, he leaped into the air, pumping his fist to the sky _. "Yahooo!!"_

Storm walked through Jewel's mansion, which was now completely dark and empty. In fact, he was beginning to think it was never really _her_ mansion to begin with, and that it really was some abandoned, haunted home... The sooner he got out of there the better.

              But at the same time... He couldn't find it in his heart to leave quickly. This place held too many memories. Sure, only a day's worth, but to him, it was still treasured.

              Okay, yes, she was evil. She was a monster who was using him to get to one of his best friends and take her life. So it turned out she never really loved him...

              You just don't meet a girl who captures your heart every day.

              He pulled out the picture of Jewel, the original... Tekno had forgotten to take it back from him, but he really didn't want to give it back either. He gave a low sigh. "If only I'd met you before the Succubyrd did," he said to the picture, before giving it a small kiss and laying it on the coffee table. He then pulled out the silver-banded engagement ring, wondering if the original Jewel would have liked silver? Guess he'll never know.

              He figured he oughta take it back to the jewelry store and get his money back at least....

              Nah. It was Jewel's, no matter what.

              He placed it on the table on top of the photo of Jewel. Finally, he turned away, located his Extreme Gear, and took off out the mansion, where he tried his best to remember where exactly the blimp was located. Down the river, and past the marshy area, right?

              As he followed the river down, he caught a yellow glimpse at the corner of his eye. He stopped on a dime and twisted around. "Jewel??" he cried.

              Nobody was there.

              Something told Storm that the beautiful canary was going to be on his mind for awhile. He was going to need a big distraction when he got back. Turning back around, he took off again, constantly telling himself that Jewel was gone for good...

              ....

              So he thought.

 

THE END.

 

 


End file.
